Destiny's a Bitch
by ithinkimighthaveinhaledyou
Summary: What happens when Max and Michael stop fighting destiny and start something with Tess and Isabel? How will Maria and Liz cope when it comes to seeing them at school and will they ever be part of the group again? Well when things get complicated with other aliens coming to Roswell Max and Michael will need team human to help them. M for language. Liz&Max on the side.
1. What ever happened to true love?

Hey Roswell fans! I was struggling with jet lag and had the idea to write a Roswell fanfiction as there seem to be only a few! It's rated M for language and please review and tell me if it's bollocks or that you like it and want me to write more. The story starts after the end of Season 1, instead of not going with destiny Max and Michael have chosen to be with Tess and Isabel. MAJOR Kyle and Alex loving as they are my favorite characters so if they pop up don't give them hate because they are beautiful. Also I try not to bash Isabel and Tess as I find both of the characters to be awesome (apart from when Tess killed Alex because that sucked). It's M&M but I will try include Max&Liz for the shippers. Enjoy!

Chapter 1

Whatever happened to a thing called love?

Maria sat on the edge of her bed waiting for Liz to return from being with Isabel, Max, Michael and Tess. She couldn't stop thinking about what had happened with Michael killing Agent Pierce and about the whole destiny thing, the fact that Michael didn't belong with her. Maria snapped out of her thoughts when Liz opened the door slamming it behind her and falling to her knees. Maria dropped to her knees and held Liz's face with her hands moving it too face her,

''What happened Liz...where are the others?'' Maria said quietly to the weeping Liz. Liz wiped her tears away knowing that what she said affected Maria too.

''They have a destiny here to be with one another. Then they are going to leave us Maria, they are going to get a first class flight to the stars where they belong.'' Liz knew she sounded harsh but if Maria didn't understand it then she would get hurt even more and Liz couldn't handle that. ''I can't be with him knowing he belongs with her, I can't be near him and see the two together.''

Maria looked a little taken aback by Liz's comments, ''He loves you he wouldn't just leave -'' Maria was cut off by Liz standing up soon followed by Maria Liz took Maria by the solders and looked at her in the eye.

''It's their destiny Maria. That's the way it is.'' Liz took Maria into a hug and quickly pulled away. ''I'm leaving Ria, my Dad told me about an internship out of Roswell and I'm going to take it, I start in three days and I'll be gone the whole of summer.'' Liz took Maria's hands, ''I'm sorry but I can't stay here, I'm not strong enough not like you.'' Maria gave Liz a half smile not being able to process the things Liz was telling her. ''I'm going to pack and leave as soon as I can and I will call everyday I promise.''

Maria sighed and pulled Liz into a huge hug holding on to her she whispered into her ear, ''I love you. Stay safe.'' Liz laughed a little, ''I will Ria, I love you too.'' With that Liz walked out the door.

Maria fell onto her bed her heart racing one word being echoed in her head. Destiny. Michael was going to leave her. Scratch that Michael had already left her, he was going to be with Isabel and there was nothing she could do. Maria stood up quickly and grabbed the keys to her mum's car leaving a note for her mum in case she arrived early from her date explaining she was at Liz's packing. She jumped into the car and drove to Michaels apartment. She had to know whether he was with her, she had to know if he wanted Maria still or if destiny was real.

Pulling up outside his apartment, she saw through the windows that he was standing with Isabel and they were taking. Maria's heart skipped a beat when he took her hand and just when she thought that was the worse thing she had seen Michael stepped towards Isabel and kissed her. A tear fell from Maria's eye strolling down her face. She felt like she was going to collapse, all she knew was that he was with another girl when a day ago she was his. Hours ago he loved her.

A week had passed and Maria had managed to escape her room and her ice cream pot and traded them with an apron and antenna. Walking into the crashdown Maria looked to see if Michael was working a sigh of relief slipped through her lips when she realised that it was Joe. She walked over to Liz's father who looked more frantic since Liz had left. He handed Maria four menus and told her that she was in charge of section two for the whole evening.

The clock had struck eleven and the café was closed, Maria was in charge of locking up but instead was reading Cosmo and listening to Britney. She froze when she heard the door to the café open and looked up to see Michael and Max looking at her. Maria dropped down to her feet not stepping towards them and crossed her arms over her chest frowning. Max looked and Maria and sighed, ''I'm assuming Liz told you-''

Maria silenced him, ''She's gone Max for the summer Liz left to take an internship. That is if you're looking for her because since she left you haven't returned my calls or messages. I get that I'm human and that I mean nothing to the superior beings that are aliens but ignoring me is not okay. You could at least have left a message, 'oh hey Maria it's Max just calling to say that we can't be friends with you anymore. Bye now!''' Maria was fuming now wanted to get everything off her chest she kept talking ignoring the hurt face on Max. ''And you,'' She yelled pointing at Michael who shot up a little, ''you, ruined me. I came to your place and saw you kiss her. Destiny is a bitch huh?'' Michael flinched he had never heard Maria swear before. ''I don't want you two to stand here and hit me with your bull shit excuses because I can't be friends with people like you.''

Maria was panting now looking at Max who put his hands in his pockets and looked at Michael to say something. Michael moved towards Maria put Maria stepped back quickly so Michael stopped and looked her in the eyes. ''Maria it's our destiny to be with them, we should have never brought you and Liz into this, I'm sorry. We will leave you alone now.'' Maria was holding back the tears and asked Max to leave them, he obediently left the two, leading one of Maria's tears to escape her. Michael hated this; his gut was aching at the sight of her crying. Crying because of him, because of how he was hurting her.

Maria looked up at Michael meeting his gaze, ''Did you even love me? I mean a guy well Alien who dumps a girl for safety should not date until its safe. But you just dumped me like a pile of dirty socks.'' She was crying more now which made things ten times worse for Michael who could just look at the woman he loved but couldn't love.

Michael sighed, ''I loved you. When I saw the message from our world I knew that the love for you had disappeared, its better this way.'' Maria felt like her heart had been taken out of her chest and hit with a baseball bat she slapped him.

Michael saw the hurt on her face and knew he couldn't stay any longer he turned around leaving Maria to crumple on to the floor and let the tears flow.

Sorry it was short and shitty but enjoy anyway!


	2. Alien Blast

Sorry It's so short I am increasing word count each chapter as the story goes along. Please review and and follow it really means a lot when you do and I hope this chapter is okay.

Three Months Later…

''Shit!'' Maria exclaimed driving her car back to Roswell, Alex laughed and pointed to a sign, ''Four miles…I can't do this Alex it's been three months and things are going to be confusing. Do we even talk to them?''

Alex sighed and took Maria's free hand quickly squeezing it for support and letting it go so Maria didn't end up killing them before they found out about the aliens. Him and Maria had taken off the day after Maria, Max and Michael had had their meeting, they decided to go stay at Alex's grandparents' house in Colorado. It had been one of the best trips of his life. Well the start was terrible obviously, Maria cried for three days straight and binged on low fat ice cream and Cheetos. However she got her act together decided to change her image, grew out her hair, did yoga started wearing more short and see through items of clothing. With Alex did not have a problem with. He was so proud of her for making it through but as they were nearing Roswell he was scared she would break.

''Look Ria everything is going to be fine, you start work tomorrow so you may not even run into them until school, you just have to ignore them.'' Alex put on his glasses and grinned, ''They don't deserve the satisfaction of ruining us.'' Maria laughed taking the glasses of Alex's face and putting them on herself pulling a pose.

Maria sighed as they passed the large sign welcoming them home,

''Honey we're home.''

The Crashdown was its usual self, not too busy yet enough work that would keep Maria's mind off of things. Her hair was down in blonde ringlets reaching her bra, her uniform skirt was also slightly shorter than the last time she wore it. Maria noticed that as her attire and her attitude had changed she was receiving more tips than normal.

Smiling as she received twenty dollars from an eager boy at the age of she was guessing sixteen she felt a tap on her shoulder. ''Please may we be seated Mam.'' The voice sounded familiar to Maria she turned around to see Isabel, Max and Tess standing behind her looking as shocked as she was. Not knowing what to do Maria grabbed the menus from the table she had just finished dealing with and ushered them to a booth handing them the menus, in silence. She nervously bit her lip then gave up and walked to the back room.

Maria began to pace, ''Stop it Maria go back out there.'' She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair twirling it nervously, ''you can do it.''

Isabel dropped her menu as soon as Maria turned her back and leaned into Tess, ''Talk about extreme makeover Maria edition.'' Tess laughed at the comment but Max gave Isabel a stern look and she raised her hands at him. Just then Maria walked out the back room and sniffed her 'herbal' remedy and walked over to them.

''Hello I'm Maria I will be your server today the special is the Men in Blackberry pie.'' Maria grinned unenthusiastically at the three, she hated the fact that she had to act like they didn't know each other.

Isabel grinned back, ''Well I have already had an alien blast this morning so I'll have some fries.'' Maria flinched trying not to think about Isabel and Michael together, but the image of them was planted in her mind. Holding back the tear Maria retorted, ''I'm glad you enjoyed your blast I haven't had one in a while and I really didn't find it very enjoyable.'' Looking at Max and ignoring Isabel's glare,

''What about you dear feeling up to blast or do you want to save that for later? Maybe you can share with blonde?'' Maria knew her anger was taking control of her but she couldn't help herself, seeing them made it worse. Max nodded solemnly and Maria turned around quickly and walked to the kitchen, ''One alien blast please and one portion of fries,'' she leaned in towards the chef, ''if you drop some ingredients on the floor that's fine with me.'' He winked and Maria laughed.

The laughter quickly died when she saw who entered the café at that moment. Michael Guerin walked over to Isabel Evens gave her a kiss and sat next to her in the booth; Isabel whispered something in his ear. He quickly turned his head in Maria's direction and she turned away promptly grabbing the orders for another table and walking past the booth.

Maria took a deep breath and grabbed the Alien Blast and Fries walking towards the booth, shaking. ''One alien blast and one fries.'' Maria tried as hard as she could to smile at them while giving them their orders, she looked at Michael trying not to cry or show emotion. At that moment she heard a noise from the door and turned to see Alex. She turned to the booth, ''Tell me if you need anything?''

Alex walked towards Maria and pulled her into the back room, they were shortly followed by Max. Alex turned around to look at Max, ''Get out!'' Max was slightly taken aback by Alex's confidence so shocked he just stood there looking at him. ''Max you left us you told us to leave you alone so either go back out there with your friends or get the hell out of Liz's restaurant. How can you even eat here Max? With Tess with you, does it make you remember Liz, how much you loved her?'' Max left the back room and grabbed his coat and began to leave with the others. Marias hand on his shoulder stopped him however.

''Excuse me sir but you have forgotten to pay for your meal, do I need to call the Sheriff?'' Max grabbed a twenty and put it in her hand. Maria smiled sweetly and laughed a little, ''what no tip?'' Max and the others stood there in shock, Max pulled out a ten and put it in her hand turning around her grabbed Tess' hand and stormed out the restaurant. Michael stood by the door and looked at Maria as she played with her hair, they looked at each other for a moment not letting go of each other's gazes until Maria mouthed 'leave' and he turned around and followed the others.

Michael walked into his apartment and fell onto his couch,

''You don't love her. You love Isabel. Isabel is hot and funny and hot.'' Michael took a deep breath, he couldn't help but see Maria in his head…know she was the definition of hot. Michael found her confidence so sexy and the way that she didn't crack made him want her to crack even more. He wanted to her to need him but it looked like she didn't, as if it was a good idea that he left her life. Maybe it was, what also scared him was when he looked at her she almost seemed…calm.

''I'm freaking out Alex! I could barely even take their orders how am I going to be in class with them. That's it I'm moving, I'm going to live in Czechoslovakia and I don't have to ever see their stupid attractive faces again. I mean seriously are all hybrid aliens born with a supermodel gene because I want that!'' Maria and Alex were on their way to the airport to pick up Kyle. Before Kyle left for football camp Maria and Alex invited him to Colorado for a month so they could sort out things. The three of them had formed a bond with one another and Alex was glad to have some male bonding time.

''Maria you know that Czechoslovakia doesn't exist right because we've been through that. Also you're not leaving; think about Liz she needs you for when she gets back. I think you dealt with them fine Maria, don't beat yourself up okay.'' Maria sulkily nodded and Alex laughed pulling into the airport and grinned as he saw Kyle waiting for them.

Alex jumped out of the car and walked towards Kyle, ''your taxi awaits you sir.'' Kyle laughed and got up from his seat on the side walk pulling Alex into a half hand shake half hug. He then smiled at Maria bringing her into a huge hug and kissing her on the cheek.

''Sweaty lips gross!'' Maria said half laughing and pushed Kyle off her lightly. Kyle looked at the two of them and beamed,

''So what have I missed?'' Alex laughed and Maria sighed angrily as they got into the car Maria began the story of her encounter with the Czechoslovakians.

Stay tuned for next chapter all you Max/Liz shippers.


End file.
